Fligia del Vento
by Babel Barbara
Summary: Una joven deja un glamoroso Londres para cumplir una promesa, donde descubrira su verdadero pasado, presente y futuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Fligia del vento **

**Capítulo Uno: Legame di sangue **

"**Como sol de amanecer hay que nacer partiendo del ayer"**

**(Presuntos Implicados, Cada Historia)**

_Para silencemessiah, por corregir mis desvaríos_

_Para lore, por apoyarme y recalcarme que no merezco estar reclusa en san camilo_

_Para Andrés, por algún día tener la idea de mostrarme un anime de nombre Saint seiya_

_A si…y a Bill Gates por ocurrírsele hacer aquella maravilla moderna de nombre Internet_

El frió de abril aún se sentía en el aire, aunque los reportes meteorológicos informaban de que el calor de primavera llegaría en una semana o dos.

La catedral de Saint Paúl estaba repleta de gente, e incluso había unos cuantos reporteros: cubrían la noticia que ocuparía la columna de sucesos la próxima semana, como mínimo.

El sacerdote que precedía la ceremonia leía monótonamente su Biblia oscura y, soporíferamente, concluía la misa con unas palabras aprendidas de memoria. Cuando la ceremonia terminó dejaron el ataúd en el centro, ya que el resto de misas de ese día sería en su honor. La familia del difunto tomó su limusina, dispuestos a volver a su casa y comer algo.

Ella se sentó cerca de la ventana para ver lo que sucedía fuera. Vestía un pantalón de tela muy fina y negra junto con una chaqueta también oscura; su cabello presentaba un aspecto desordenado y sus ojos estaban enarcados por unas ojeras. Por su mente circulaban varias dudas:

¿Por qué había muerto?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Porqué? Su madre lloraba en silencio a diferencia de su abuela, quien lo hacía de forma ruidosa y desencajada. Su padre no había podido asistir, ya que estaba en Francia por asuntos de negocios.

El chofer paro la limusina y les aviso que habían llegado. La muchacha se bajó y observó su casa, una mansión de estilo victoriano. Atravesó la distancia que la separaba de la puerta y fue en silencio hacia su habitación. Llenó la tina de su baño con agua caliente y se metió el agua: para ella tenía capacidades relajantes y reconfortantes, y eso era lo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos. Llevaría dos horas en la bañera cuando su madre tocó la puerta.

Querida, necesitamos que bajes, el señor John va a leer el testamento: tienes que estar presente- dijo, mientras Gèneve se hundía más en la bañera.

Qué extraño le parecía… Su abuelo no llevaba una semana muerto y ya iban a repartir sus bienes. Pero el deber era el deber, así que salió de la ducha y peinó su cabellera, arregló el flequillo y salió en dirección al estudio, donde se sentó en una silla que habían dispuesto alrededor del escritorio.

El abogado se sentó y sacó un sobre, aclaró su garganta y prosiguió a leer el testamento.

_A mi familia: _

_Se que la parca se acerca, la veo en cada esquina y noto que me sonríe, me invita alcanzar su mano. Pero yo esperaré hasta que la maldita tenga que venir por mi, hasta que realmente sea mi ultimo aliento. Sé que moriré pronto y por medio de esta carta repartiré los pocos bienes materiales que dios y la reina me han dado:_

_Anne:_

_Los días de mi vida que he pasado a tu lado han sido los mejores, espero que haya correspondido al amor de una dama que está más cercana de los dioses que de los hombres. A ti te dejo mi colección de pinturas, mi ropa y mi casa campestre, además del 75 del dinero de mi cuenta bancaria _

_Janeth:_

_Con tu dulzura y tu alegría has colmado mi corazón: para ti esta casa y el restaurante, mis medallas. Y el otro 25 de mi cuenta_

_Y finalmente a ti, mí querida Genève1:_

_Te dejo mi titulo, desde ahora ya no serás solo Genève, sino lady Genève. Espero que lo aceptes, mi dulzura_

_Atte:_

_Eduard _

Genève pego un brinco. Su madre se tapo las manos para contener el grito y su abuela había parado de llorar. La muchacha le quitó el testamento al abogado y leyó. Efectivamente, su abuelo la había nombrado lady. El abogado volvió a carraspear y sacó una carta de su bolsillo.

Hace poco-dio subiendo un poco su tono de voz- Lord Eduard me confió esta carta y, aunque no es parte del testamente, la leeré:

_Genève:_

_Esto no es parte del testamento, no esta obligada a hacelo: tan solo es la última voluntad de este pobre anciano: quiero que vayas al santuario de Atenea, en Grecia, y te encomiendes al santo que esté en control de la armadura de Escorpio. El último que yo conociese era una mujer que respondía al nombre de Novohara._

_Te quiere:_

_Eduard_

Era la hora de la cena y un silencio fantasmal invadía la mesa. Nadie hablaba a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Fue su madre Janeth la que rompió el silencio:

- No vas a ir… ¿O si?- dijo con falsa trivialidad mientras le daba una cucharada a su sopa. Fuera como fuese, la alusión logró despertarla de su letargo.

- ¿Eh? - parpadeó un momento y fijó su mirada en ella, recordando sombría - a sí, al santuario. No lo sé, ni siquiera sé lo que hacen allí- Contesto Genève.

Su madre asintió y siguió comiendo, pero ella no: aquella pregunta había vuelto a resurgir sus dudas. ¿Por qué su abuelo quería que fuera a Atenas? Se paró, no sin antes excusarse por no haber comido.

Se dirigió pesadamente hacia su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama.

El santuario.

Aquellas dos palabras no dejaban de darle vueltas y más vueltas en la cabeza. Agarró el control de su mesa de noche y prendió el equipo de sonido, empezó a sonar una canción que le resulto vagamente familiar. Tenía un versillo que apenas se sabia: "no mas ni hablar no vas a verme llorar jamás" su garganta empezó a cantar como una gárgola y lo repaso todo:

Su abuelo se llamaba Eduard Haskell, físicamente se podría describir como un anciano de 83 años pero con el vigor de un joven de 16. Tenía una barba rala, blanca como la nieve, de ojos azules y unos escasos cabellos plateados.

Era un hombre candido, de esos que no importa si los conoces poco, pues en 5 minutos ya te inspira la confianza de alguien que conoces toda la vida.

Era una "mente brillante" en todo el sentido de la palabra, como le decía Genève en tono sarcástico para elogiarlo por su conocimiento y molestarlo por su calvicie, y era verdad: era historiador, con doctorado en culturas mesopotámicas. Había descubierto una antigua tradición, en la cual se recordaba el amor de los dioses haciendo una orgía de varios días entre los sacerdotes de los dioses principales y por eso le habían dado el titulo de lord ingles, por eso en sociedad era Sir Eduard Haskell. Tenía una relación envidiable con su nieta y trabajaba en el royal Museum, en la sección griega. Su nieta, como muchos sabían, era su vivo reflejo. El interés por conocer todo, la vivacidad, el amor por las ciencias sociales y el odio por la matemática. Desde que aprendió a hablar le hizo estudiar desde griego a latín, y muchos decían, a la edad de 10 años perfectamente podría competir en debates filosóficos con cualquiera sin problemas. Era la luz de sus ojos.

Según el doctor había sido su corazón lo que lo había matado un infarto. Sus ojos se colmaron de lágrimas recordando a su abuelo.

- Oh, dioses… Abuelo, abue- dijo con un triste tomo de amargura, mientras alcanzaba una foto-por que te fuiste tan pronto dime, ¿Por qué demonios te fuiste y ni siquiera me dijiste que hacían en el santuario? – dijo, mientras se quedaba dormida.

Al día siguiente se levantó con una expresión mucho mejor. Se peinó, se colocó su ropa y fue hacia el escritorio de su abuelo. Necesitaba buscar algunas cosas, pero en ese momento entro su abuela, una mujer canosa y un tanto regordeta y dulce, que se sentó en una silla.

- Querida - dijo ella con un tono de molestia en la voz-te voy a pedir un favor un tanto extraño.

A ella le pareció un poco raro que su abuela le pidiese ese tipo de favores, pero la curiosidad la mataba.

- Dime- contestó.

- Quiero que me des el titulo de lady a mi.

Géneve abrió los ojos, chocada por la petición.

– ¿El título?... ¿Por qué?- Dijo casi automáticamente.

- Verás-dijo- al tener tú el titulo de lady, la gente pensará que tu abuelo no me lo dio a mi porque había problemas entre nosotros y podrían incluso a pensar que te lo dio porque entre tu y el existía algo mas que un simple afecto paternal.

La cara de Genève se puso roja pasando por los verde y morados. Se hincho de ira su abuelo. ¡Como es que su propia abuela se atrevía a decir eso!.. ¡Qué ella era una incestuosa y su abuelo un pedofilio peor que el de lolita! Sus labios curvaron una sonrisa sarcástica

- ohh, sí, y diré en la fiesta que mi abuelo tenia mucha resistencia a pesar de su edad, cuanta gente me creerá- dijo.

Su abuela dio un salto

- ¡Te impresionaría saber cuanta gente lo pensará así!

- ¿sabes qué?- dijo la joven en un arrebato de ira- nadie sabrá que soy lady -una expresión de jubilo se dibujo en el rostro de su abuela- pero no por que te lo daré, me voy al santuario- salio de la habitación un tanto alegre un tanto decepcionada. No sin antes coger lo que buscaba una foto donde aparecían 5 personas y su abuelo

Cuando observo bien la foto, se sorprendió: aparecían varias personas con su abuelo al darle una vuelta a la foto leyó el nombre de las personas: de derecha a izquierda, hartun de taurus, Shion de Aries, navohara de Escorpio, Dohko de libra, aioros de sagitario y yo. Le llamaron la atención los otros cuatro, pues nunca los había oído mencionar y vestían unas armaduras hechas de algo tan brillante como el oro.

Pero pese a todo el porte que destilaban, le llamaron la atención principalmente las mujeres: Hartún2 y Navohara usaban unas mascaras que no dejaban ver sus rostros. Navohara era una pelirroja bastante baja que a simple vista no parecía superar los 18 y, si no hubiese sido por la mascara, Genève hubiese podido pensar que sonreía abiertamente.

Lo reportes de meteorología no dijeron mentiras y el calor de la primavera la obligó a usar ropa mas holgada. Tenía varias maletas y su madre, cuando se entero de que si era mujer debía estar con el rostro cubierto, le compró una "linda" burka3 morada.

En el aeropuerto dieron la orden de despegue al avión Londres-Atenas sin escala. Ella observó como su amada Londres se veía cada vez más lejos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camus volvía junto con Maud4 y Mu de su entrenamiento. En esta ocasión, su hermosa alumna había estaba muy cerca de convertirse en aire.

Maud estaba adolorida y solo quería bañarse y dormir un rato. Todo estaba en silencio, nadie hablaba hasta que Camus rompió la quietud con su voz atemporal.

- Maud, tengo que pedir un favor- dijo con un deje casi imperceptible de molestia. Maud asistió. –verás -prosiguió- va a llegar hoy una nueva aprendiz - a las miradas extrañadas de Maud, Camus carraspeo- su maestro va a ser milo de Escorpio ¿harías el favor de ir a recibirla?- maud volvió a asentir.

- Por supuesto Maestro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-SUELTAME, CERDO!- grito Genève-QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES, MI PADRE?

Había llegado al santuario. El hombre se había identificado como un caballero de plata, claro eso ella ni sabia que era ni le importaba mucho. El sujeto le había dicho que apurara el paso, cuando ella empezó a sentir los efectos de la desgraciada burka. Cuando Gèneve le había dicho que se sentía mareada, el imbécil la había cogido de la muñeca (bastante fuerte para completar) y prácticamente la había arrastrado unos 100 metros. El sujeto la soltó con profunda ira y se quedó mirándola directamente hacia la rejilla de la burka. Sorpresivamente, puso sus manos en el cuello de ella y la empezó a ahogar –mira estúpida y pequeña malcriada, con este puño puedo dejarte en el infierno en menos de lo que canta un gallo. ¿Y qué me creo? Un caballero de mucha mayor categoría de lo que tú podrías aspirar- Genève se estaba muriendo literalmente, pero su instinto del sarcasmo pudo más que ella.

- Sí soy una pequeña malcriada y no aspiro a ser como tú ni a los talones. Pero soy una pequeña y malcriada lady inglesa- Palabras mágicas. El sujeto dejo de ejercer presión.

Ella cayo al suelo de rodillas tosiendo y tomando bocanadas para recuperar el oxigeno.

- mira enana, si tan lady y de mucho abolengo te crees, arréglatelas sola- dijo el hombre mientras desaparecía. En su desesperación por tomar oxigeno, Genève ni siquiera le reprochó.

Cuando su cerebro ya estaba en utilidad de sus funciones (unos 5 minutos después) se dió cuenta de su soledad.

- Diablos, ¿que hago? estoy en la mitad de la nada con 4 maletas tamaño king size y una burka asesina, ¿Con que valor usarán esta mierda las musulmanas?- dijo resignada mientras se acariciaba la frente.

Agarro dos maletas con las mano y se paró, pero la burka, a falta de costumbre, la dejo mareada. Genève caminaba derecho pero parecía borracha, ni siquiera sabia si seguía caminando en línea recto. Divisó tierra, vio una especie de panteón griego. En las escaleras había una chica sentada con un porte de aburrida a morir. Cuando la joven de cabellos oscuros y lacios se dio cuenta de su presencia, saltó y fue hacia donde estaba, dispuesta a ayudarla con las maletas.

Apenas llegó, Genève se dio cuenta de que, al igual que las dos mujeres de la foto de su abuelo, aquella joven también usaba máscara, un trozo de metal de aspecto triste, que le daba un aire a muñeca de plástico.

- Gracias-dijo Gèneve suspirando de alegría, mientras la muchacha cogiía las dos maletas mas grandes.

- Hola-dijo la chica suavemente, como melancólica y amable - Maud Asckleth, amazona de plata de Gliese, y discípula de Camus de acuario, encantada- dijo mientras subía unos escalones del templo. Geneve sonrió.

- ¿Asckleth? ¿De donde eres?- la chica hizo como si le doliera, pero contesto:

- Finlandesa, nacida en Kiev pero criada en Helsinki. Y tu eres…- dijo preguntándole con evidente curiosidad.

Gèneve puso su mano en la nuca y recordó las palabras de su abuelo (cuando te encuentres con tu enemigo, tienes que ser tu la que pregunte su nombre primero, para que tengas tiempo de matarlo). Extraño sentido del humor el de su querido abuelo.

- Lady Gèneve Bidderford, filosofa no licenciada y encomendada a una tal Navohara de Escorpión- Maud dejó las maletas a la entrada del primer templo.

-¿Bidderford? ¿De dónde eres?- Genève sonrió: Siempre se paga con la misma moneda.

- Inglesa, nacida en Oxford pero criada en Londres-. Maud arrincono las maletas cerca de una columna, dándole a entender a Gèneve que hiciera lo mismo.

- Entonces, bienvenida Lady Gèneve Biddefort – Dijo sin muhca inflexión en la voz, helando el aire de suave amabilidad flemática.- Lo primero es hacerte una máscara – añadió Maud mientras caminaba dentro del templo, en dirección a una habitación.

- WAIT! Are you kiding me?-dijo Gèneve sin darse cuenta que la chica podía no entender inglés - ¿Una mascara?-Maud sonrió, se notaba que Gèneve no tenia ni idea de lo que sucedía

- Sí, una mascara-dijo con evidente condescendencia y diversión- es para evitar que los hombres te vean- acabó con diplomacia. Géneve casi gritó: una mascara, ¡Esconder su rostro detrás de una mascara!.

- Bueno ¿Y si un hombre te ve?- pregunto buscando alguna salida a su problema. La joven Maud giró el rostro para mirarla y, al hablar, su voz sonó musitada y reseca.

- O lo matas… o lo amas.

Gèneve se sintió desfallecer: no había salida, le tocaba usar la bendita mascara.

- ¿Es ella la chica nueva Gliese?-dijo un hombre con una armadura igual a la que había visto en el hombre de la foto.

- shion de aries…- dijo Gèneve en un susurro, casi con sorpresa, casi con admiración. Pero no podía ser: aquel hombre era muy distinto al Guerrero alto y pálido de la foto.

- No, siento decepcionarte pero Shion era mi maestro; ahora el es patriarca. Mi nombre es Mu, Mu de Aries: encantado de conocerla señorita - dijo el lemuriano mientras rebuscaba entre sus herramientas

Por alguna razón, Mu le parecia un tanto fraternal, como su abuelo

- Gèneve Bidderford, mucho gusto- dijo algo nerviosa.

- Quitate la burka- dijo Mu con un tono autoritario

Genève obedeció casi de inmediato y realmente aliviada. Cuando se despojó de la burka dejo al descubierto su cara.

Mu parpadeo, no era una chica fea para nada. Tenía el cabello rojo como la sangre hasta media nalga, bastante liso y con una especia de flequillo que tapada su ojo derecho. Loas facciones de su cara eran finas, como las de una colegiala, donde hubieran concordado más una camisa de framela blanca, y una falda tablas, que los jeans ajustados y la blusa ceñida. Mu suspiró internamente: él era el que hacía las máscaras, el ejecutador que sentenciaba cada rostro hermoso al ostracismo. Recordaba las facciones de Maud, lo hermosa que le había parecido y ahora aquella muchachita, Genève Biddeford, con su expresión risueña y su belleza fresca.

Sus ojos eran lo que más le llamaba la atención: no eran grises y tristes, como los de Maud, verdes sabios comos los suyos o azules y fríos como los de Camus, no; amatista. Color de alma pasional: los dos iris amatista puro, como si a alguien se le hubiese ocurrido derretir el contenido de aquella piedra y verterla sobre sus ojos.

- Tienes unos ojos hermosos Gèneve- dijo el dorado mientras organizaba la masa para moldear su cara. El resultado fue sorprendente: las mejillas de Gèneve se pusieron el color de su pelo

- gracias… -musitó sonriendo

-ahora cierra los ojos y no los abras- dijo mu mientras agarraba su brazo para impedir que escapara.

Cuando mu puso la arcilla para moldear la cara, Géneve casi vomita. Quería quitarse pero mu la superaba en fuerza y de por mucho, sintió los dedos del caballero pasar por su cara para moldearla. Cuando quitó la endemoniada arcilla, Maud la cogió del codo y la acercó a un pequeño grifo para que pudiera lavarse la cara y, así, alejarse del pestilente olor de la cara. Cuando Gèneve sintió que podía mover su cara

- disculpa mu…-dijo con un tanto de pena en la voz.

- dime-dijo mu mientras daba unos cuantos martillazos

- ¿Conociste a mi abuelo? se llamaba Eduard Haskell-dijo mientras se sentaba la cara con el ante brazo.

La expresión del lemuriano se ensombreció súbitamente

-no, nunca que yo recuerde- dijo mientras le pasaba una mascara de hierro

Genève se sorprendió por la habilidad del lemuriano para hacer mascaras, la famosa mascara era una exacta representación de su rostro pero de hierro y con una sonrisa, que dependiendo de la posición de la mascara podía llegar a ser desafiante, coqueta o inocente.

- ¿A qué casa vas?- pregunto Maud cuando salían de la casa de Aries ya que este no las había podido teletransportar.

- Con una tal Navohara de Escorpio. Dijo Gèneve mientras se miraba en un espejo que tenia a la mano. Soltó un suspiro: la mascara la molestaba y no la dejaba ver bien.

Había subido unas 8 casas y llegaron a escorpión.

Maud entró lentamente en ella al no haber recibido ningún pase a su llamada cósmica. Lo hizo con sigilo y cuidado, mirando atentamente cada porción de templo.

Al final y luego de atestiguar que el caballero dorado no estaba, la joven salió al porche y se sentó en las escaleras.

- ¿sabes? creo que no ha llegado. Siéntate y te explico mejor los preceptos del Santuario-dijo la amazona mientras se sentaba en unos escalones, geneve siguió su ejemplo.

Unos 15 minutos después.

- Veamos si lo he entendido: haber, hay una diosa, Atenea, nuestra mision es protegerla, y dar la vida por ella..¿verdad?-dijo Gèneve haciendo capitulación de lo que le había dicho maud, ésta asintió.

- ¿me crees?- dijo maud sorprendida ya que de por si era una idea extravagante.

-no, realmente, me tienes que entender: fue criada en la idea de que Atenea era un mito- dijo poniendo mucho sarcasmo

- ¿entonces?- dijo maud con voz átona.

- ¿entonces que?- contesto Gèneve poniendo las manos detrás de su nuca y recostándose en los escalones

- ¿te vas no?-dijo maud aguzando la vista ya que había visto unas tres casas mas abajo, unos resplandores dorados

-no-dijo Gèneve junto con un bostezo

-bueno, no te puedo culpar… - Replicó suavemente. Aunque luego, abriendo los ojos y alzando las cejas, rectificó:- ¿que no te vas?

- creo que eso dije- contesto Gèneve mientras se volvía a sentar y ponía la vista fija en los puntos dorados que se acercaban

-espera, no crees en la historia de atenea pero no te piensas ir, ¿por qué?-dijo maud, ya que si ella no creía no tenia un mejor motivo para quedarse

-mi abuela se peleó conmigo antes de llegar aquí y si ella no me manda una carta de disculpas se puede pudrir esperándome de vuelta- agrego con cierto tono despectivo.

- No sabes lo que dices…- murmuró Gliese, poniéndose de pie en el acto, como azuzada por una urgencia que Gèneve, al principio, no entendió.

En ese momento varios tacones de metal se empezaron escuchar en las escaleras. Hicieron su aparición varios caballeros dorados: Camus, shura, y milo.

Milo miro a Gèneve de forma evaluativa.

- ¿tú quien eres?- dijo milo con cierto tono despectivo en la voz

- Gèneve Bidderford-dijo ella extendiendo la mano.

Milo la volvió a mirar de arriba abajo, ella sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago, ya que se sentía desnuda frente a la mirada retadora de aquel.

- eres muy bajita.- Se burlo el dorado.

Su cara se puso del color de sus cabellos, se mordió el labio y respiro hondo, intentando hacer de tripas corazón. Pero su carácter se lo impedía. Se paro de un salto, y se puso al frente de milo

- ¡Mira, imbécil, no viaje por la mitad de Europa, para que un pobre tonto como tú me venga a recordar mis problemas de estatura!- grito Gèneve

La reacción no se hizo esperar: Camus enarcó las cejas, shura ahogó una risa y milo… milo se enardeció y lanzo una bofetada que dejó a Gèneve sentada en el suelo junto con su orgullo.

- Calla la boca si sabes lo que te conviene, aprendiz: la primera regla del santuario es el respeto. Si quieres conservar tu pequeño y endeble cuerpecito en buen estado, aprende a hacer de tripas corazón- dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada fulminante.

Gèneve se volvió a poner roja. Las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y la sangre le impedía respirar y hablar con naturalidad.

- ¿Ah, sí?... ¿Y tú quien eres para ordenármelo?- dijo, mientras se levantaba un poco mareada, acariciándose la mandíbula y haciendo un esfuerzo bárbaro para evitar que le saliera la voz quebrada.

Otro bofetón. Geneve no se cayó ésta vez, pero sí dejó escapar un gemido. Alzó su mano en señal de que iba a darle la cachetada de su vida pero, cuando tomo impulso, Milo detuvo su mano y acerco su rostro tanto que, si ella se hubiese movido, los labios de santo hubieran rozado con el metal carnoso de su mascara.

- Craso error muñequita, nunca le levantes la voz a un superior… y si te atreves a intentar tocarle, más te vale que seas muy rápida - soltó su mano- Navohara murió hace tiempo, yo soy tu maestro: entra en la casa y organiza tus cosas. Después hablaremos de tu castigo.

Gèneve accedió, en primer lugar porque no se arriesgaba a una mandíbula desencajada y en segundo, porque hasta que su golpeado orgullo no se reparara, no estaba de humor para nada

Adiós Maud, gusto en conocerte-dijo con un susurro mientras entraba a la casa.

Cuando entró a lo que sería su casa por los próximos años, comprendió que se había metido en la boca del lobo…cubierta con algún tipo de aderezo

"Genial, mi maestro me va matar y no tengo manera de huir…Me hubiera quedado en Londres" dijo con un suspiro, para luego añadir con desesperanza y en voz baja:

- Esto se está tornando peligroso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Genève:** Ginebra en francés. Ginebra es un sustantivo con muchos significados. El primero y mas conocido e el licor es un aguardiente de semillas aromáticas con bayas de enebro y el otro ella esposa de el rey Arturo

**Hartún:** Maestra de Aldebarán, Santo de Tauro según el fanfiction: Desde el silencio (http/ por **Silencemessiah**

**Burka:** Capa larga que estan en obligación de usar las muejres que siguen el culto de el Islam, la burka en una capa hasta los pies que tapa tanto el rostro como el cuerpo, tiene una pequela rejilla a la altura de los ojos y un resorte a la altura de la sienes para tenerla (a eso se debe el mareo de Gèneve, falta de sangre)

**Maud:** personaje principal de la historia Desde el silencio, por **Silencemessiah**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: Fragilità**

"**Conoces mi fragilidad**

**Mi corazón no puede más**

**Pero lo más difícil para mi**

**Es guardarlo dentro sin llorar.**

**Tantas mentiras, tanto mal con tu arrogancia, ¿dónde vas?**

**Cuando vuelves con tu gran sonrisa y flores, vaya cuento**

**Frágil como el cristal si te acercas a mi. **

**  
Frágil como el cristal si me miras así"**

**(Ana Torroja, Frágil)**

Flagelación.

Ese seria su castigo, latigazos, 200 latigazos. 100 por levantarle la voz aun superior y otros 100 por levantarle la mano.

"Seré laxo esta vez, ya que no conocías los preceptos del santuario".

Éso le había dicho Milo a Genève, la cual ni siquiera llevaba una semana en el santuario,y ya estaba pensando que idear un plan de escape no sería, en absoluto, una mala idea. Pero, como se dio cuenta una noche en que reviso las coordenadas para la operación "salva-tu-vida-o-muere-en-el-intento", el santuario era custodiado por algunos de esos viles santos de plata (excluyendo a Maud, claro estaba).

- Vamos, levántate- dijo Milo tocando su puerta y despertando a la pelirroja de sus cavilaciones.

- Umph, ¿Sabes que horas son? Ni siquiera ha amanecido…- dijo Genève con voz risueña mientras tanteaba en la mesa de noche un busca de la mascara.

- ¿Sabes? Me estoy arrepintiendo de los 200 latigazos…300 serían más correctivos- dijo Milo de malhumor, aquella chiquilla no concordaba con el perfil del santuario, chicas sumisas con alto sentido de obediencia…o de súper-vivencia. Ella era altanera, orgullosa, sarcástica y grosera, perfecta combinación para hacerlo explotar

- Ya, ya salgo…no…te…preocupes- dijo Genève entre unos estruendos de cosas de se caían, para luego salir con los cabellos aun revueltos. Usaba una blusa ceñida, con la bandera de Inglaterra dibujada y unos jeans rotos en las rodillas.

- Vamonos- dijo milo caminando al frente de ella indicándole el camino a seguir.

Llegaron a una explanada. Había un hombre en ella, el caballero de plata que la había recibido cuando llegó solamente para recordarle cuan salada era su vida, llevaba una fusta y se notaba sonriente. Cuando los ojos de Genève se posaron en la fusta y luego en el hombre, su cuerpo involuntariamente dio un escalofrió. Había visto fustas de esas en la sala de la inquisición de la torre de Londres. Y sabía que no era bueno.

- Lo conoces?- dijo Milo al notar su escalofrió

- Seguro, me intento ahogar cuando llegue, nos queremos tanto…- dijo la joven tragando saliva.

El hombre, al verla, le surcó una sonrisa con el rostro, una sonrisa de malicia.

- ¡ohh, señor Milo! – Alzó las cejas - ¿Es su aprendiz? Sé de buena fuente que se merece el castigo- dijo con una ternura empalagosa

Genève cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño, otro para su lista de los más odiados.

- Quítate la camisa-dijo Milo, mientras se sentaba cerca de una roca

Genève abrió los ojos de par. Había tenido, muy a su pesar, una educación religiosa por parte de su abuela. ¡No era tan fácil ordenarle que de pronto mostrase sus pechos a aquellos hombres que, prácticamente, eran unos desconocidos!

- Disculpa… ¿Qué me quite qué?- dijo Genève mirando a Milo con la boca abierta en una mueca de desdén escéptico.

- Sí, que te quites la camisa: los latigazos no servirán si tienes la camisa puesta, los amortiguara- dijo como si fuera algo tan trivial, justo como agregar leche al cereal en la hora del desayuno.

Genève suspiro. Se dio la vuelta y se despojo de la camisa. Puso sus brazos de tal modo que tapaban un poco sus pechos, aunque no pudo evitar sentir que los ojos de Milo se habían posado en ellos, tan delicados y blancos, tapados apenas con un sujetador rosa con corazones. Pero quizás solo fue una percepción suya al fin y al cabo, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su expresión se volvió implacable.

El sujeto desagradable del otro día la miro con lujuria. Cogió su muñeca para atarla a dos grilletes que estaban colgando del techo. Genève intento resistirse pero el sujeto ya la tenía inmovilizada. Quitó los brazos de sus pechos mostrando ya en su totalidad la carne de adolescente, blanca y con una que otra peca traviesa que se escondía en el escote. El sujeto se acerco a su oído y con voz lidibinosa dijo:

- Ya veras, ramera, lo que te va pasar-

Genève trago saliva, comenzando a pensar que, en realidad, aquella situación se estaba tornando demasiado peligrosa.

El primer latigazo.

Realmente no estaba preparada. El golpe la hizo estremecerse desde los labios hasta las rodillas. Pero no hizo nada. No. Iba a demostrarle a Milo que ella era fuerte, muy fuerte. Pero los golpes a cada minuto se volvían mas dolorosos y al 15 (o eso creía ella) ya gritaba como si la estuvieran matando, en una nota tan alta como para romper una copa. Su cuerpo era frágil, mas cercano al de niña que al de mujer.

Cuando había contando 100, el simple azote de la brisa la hacía perder a medias la conciencia: cada azote lo respondía con un gemidito angustiado y patético.

En ese momento los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, las tardes de viernes con sus amigas en Piccadilly Circus1, cuando compraban como locas, las risas. Cuando Jane, su mejor amiga, le pregunto si algún día iría a una sección de BDSM2, ella se negó rotundamente.

A cada golpazo le dolía cada vez más el alma. Se odiaba. Se odiaba por irse allá, se odiaba por haberle contestado mal a Milo, se odiaba por no defenderse de aquel hombre. En ese momento una luz blanca la cegó, cuando abrió los ojos pudo distinguir la figura de su abuelo observándola de brazos cruzados

-Levántate- dijo con su voz melodiosa

- Que me levante… ¿Abuelo…? Me duele… - dijo sollozando

- Levantate, no es bueno demostrar debilidad-prosiguió

- ¿Por qué soy tan débil? - dijo mientras se intentaba levantar, aunque le dolía tanto que apenas apoyo las rodillas volvió a caer

-mi niña, no eres débil, eres muy fuerte: eres un alma fuerte atrapada en un cuerpo frágil, pero eso se arreglara, ya, ya…-dijo lentamente la voz de su abuelo se fue desvaneciendo

Otra vez la luz cegadora.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡SUELTALA! ¡LA VAS A MATAR!- grito Milo

Cuando Genève escucho eso sus brazos fueron soltados y cayo a la tierra en un golpe sordo. Sintió que alguien la levantaba del suelo y la llevaba acostada entre sus brazos, en ese momento sintió un escalofrió por su espalda cuando Milo la hablo al oído

- ¿Te duele mucho peque?- dijo preocupado milo

-Si, y no soy peque tu eres muuy alto- dijo ella mientras finalmente se rendía a la batalla que le propinaba Morfeo.

Se levanto a eso de las 9 de mañana.

Le dolía todo su cuerpo, íntegro. Cada porción de su espalda le dolía como si tuviera tizones al rojo vivo. se levantó con pesadez y se puso una blusa limpia. Saliendo solo entonces de la habitación, no sin antes echarse una manita de gato; aunque para qué, si nadie la iba a ver.

Cuando salió no vio a Milo pero igual dió una caminadita por la casa. Tenía varias estatuas de dioses griegos y esto le sorprendió, ya que solo había visto eso en el Royal Museum. Encontró un puerta y, al abrirla, se sorprendió. Milo estaba leyendo un libro de unas 200 páginas y ya iba como en la mitad. Genève levanto un ceja, por lo que había visto, tenia ya mas o menos la idea de que en el santuario criaban reses de carga brutas como ningunas, el tipo de hombres que te dejan el espinazo en pedazos, pero se asustan cuando les muestran una ecuación matemática

- ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Genève desde la puerta

- sigue- dijo milo mientras marcaba la pagina donde iba

- Yo… yo… quería darte las gracias por no dejar que el castigo siguiera más- balbuceó Genève nunca se le habían dado las disculpas y en la mayoría de casos ni siquiera decía perdón, era orgullosa como ella sola.

-si te hubiera dejado mas tiempo te hubieras muerto por falta de sangre, y no me tutees, entendido?-dijo Milo

-Si, señor. No lo volveré a tutear, me disculpo por molestarlo- dijo Genève en actitud obediente y se giró para irse

- ¡Espera!- dijo milo contemplando dos líneas carmesí que se acababan de dibujar en su espalda

-Dígame- murmuro Genève dándose la vuelta

- Muéstrame tu espalda, necesito limpiarle las heridas-dijo milo parándose y buscando entre algún cajón un poco de algodón y limpiador de heridas

-si, señor- dijo Genève y se dio la vuelta: lo había olvidado, los golpes.

Camino hacia Milo y se quito la camisa le dio la espalda y se sentó a su lado. Él mojó un poco de algodón en alcohol y empezó a limpiar con una dedicación poco convencional las largas líneas carmesí que se dibujaban en la espalda de su ahora aprendiz.

-ohh, vamos no seas pataletuda que esto no duele- dijo Milo al notar un escalofrió cuando limpio una herida

-me molesta ese escozor, un poco- se quejo Genève

- ya esta, mañana empiezas entrenamiento te quiero a las 5 de la mañana organizada - sentencio Milo mientras se volvía a ahogarse en su lectura

- entiendo- Genève se fue hacia su cuarto. Aun le faltaba desempacar una maleta

Cuando ella se fue Milo volvió a cerrar el libro, paso su mano por la cara y suspiro

-no deberías encariñarte tanto al esa chica milo, no deberías- dijo para sus adentros

Genève tatareaba una canción, una canción de cuna que le cantaba su abuelo, mientras doblada la ultima camisa de su colección de camisa con una G en cursiva a lado de la cadera.

Cuando acabo se dejó caer en la cama y volvió a dormir: no era su culpa, en Inglaterra eran la 10 de la noche y su reloj biológico respondía al de su nación.

El sol estaba en todo su esplendor y le quemaba los brazos a la amazona, Milo la había llevado a una explanada en las afueras del santuario, para entrenar su agilidad. Milo le había dicho que por ser baja-para el promedio del santuario- seria útil desarrollar su agilidad. Genève lo sabía: tenia cuerpo de comadreja esbelto y flexible.

- ¿alguna vez has practicado gimnasia?- pregunto Milo

-No- dijo rotundamente.

-empiezas ahora-

Spagatts, splips, rompois, medialunas. Genève aprendía con una velocidad impresionante todo tipo de figuras. Milo descubrió algo que quizás no hubiera notado antes: Genève corría como condenada; pero cuando alcanzaba una velocidad sobre humana siempre paraba quejándose de un escozor en los tobillos.

-Siempre me ha pasado desde que tengo memoria. A veces es tolerable pero otra es insoportable. Pero no es nada- dijo Genève cuando milo se mostró especialmente curioso en el escozor. Pero al notarlo más de cerca no avía nada grave. Así que lo paso por alto.

Genève lo sorprendía con su habilidad para esquivar todo tipo de cosas: desde balones hasta piedras. Además de sus reflejos de gato, esa clase de habilidades eran innatas en pocos aprendices y a la mayoría le tomaba tiempo aprenderlas, a algunos les tomaban meses a algunos incluso años. A ella solo le había tomado 3 semanas. En la mente de milo vago un recuerdo familiar

-Navohara…Katja- susurro Milo, mientras los fantasmas de aquellas dos pelirrojas caminaban por sus pensamientos

- ¿dijiste algo?- le pregunto Genève

-No, es solo que me…eres una impertinente- le reprocho milos de mal modo.

Genève bufo de mal humor: Milo era muy frio y a veces grosero, aunque quizás (y solo quizás) era una forma de demostrar su cariño. Había gente así.

- Mañana lucharas contra otros aprendices mucha suerte- dijo milo, frio como siempre, entrando a su cuarto

-sí, ajá, mañana lucharé- le contesto de buen humor la joven

Cuando entro al cuarto se tiro contra la cama y 3 minutos después proceso la información

-¡¿MAÑANA HAGO QUE!- grito Genève: prácticamente perdió toda la moral que tenía. Respiró hondo y se paró a escribir su testamento. Para luego recordar que no tenia donde caerse muerta. Se volvió a tirar en la cama y le rezo a todo lo que conocía: Buda, Ala, Dios, Braman, Zué(), Zeuz, Odín, Rá…si había algo allá arriba (o abajo) no se pondría brava que le diera una o dos manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Picadilly Circus: La parte comercial de Londres

BDMS: Es parecido al sadomasoquismo pero menos basto o sea…menos golpes -.-U (qué raro)

Zué: dios principal de la religión muisca, una raza india nativa de Colombia


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo Tres: ****Lettere del sale **

"**Quedó en el aire una sensación**

**Una invitación a llorar**

**Que con el tiempo se disolvió**

**Con un verso escrito en el mar**

**Con letras de sal**

**Dulce dolor**

**Tan solo un leve esplendor**

**Una destello y luego**

**Nada más**

**El recuerdo de un calor fugaz"**

Letras de Sal, Ana Torroja

Con cuidado, ¡Te lo ruego!- la suplica de Genève se quedo en el aire cuando Maud arremetió de nuevo contra ella, lanzándole un certero puño que Genève esquivo junto con un gritito ahogado.- Maud…más despacio… - dijo Genève cayendo al suelo, muerta del cansancio. La amazona le otorgo su brazo para que se levantase.

Gliese había accedido a practicar con ella para que, en la pelea contra algún otro aprendiz, no le resultase tan difícil. Genève estaba asustada y, a razón de esto, sus movimiento se volvieron más lentos. Maud reanudó

la pelea.

Un oponente duro e implacable no se detendrá para que descanses, Gèneve. Será mejor que espabiles, te pueden matar -dijo Gliese, aburrida.

Genève asintió gravemente, colocándose en posición de lucha. En esta ocasión ella arremetió contra Maud pero, antes de tocarle, saltó sobre ella, cayendo a su espalda e intentando hacerla caer con una patada a ras del suelo, que maud esquivó de un certero salto. Cayó entonces donde estaba Gèneve e intentó derribarla de un puñetazo. Lo cual, dicho sea de paso, consiguió sobradamente.

No eres mala, pero no te esfuerzas lo suficiente, aprendiz – dijo la chica de ojos grises y cabellos oscuros con voz neutral - deberías concentrarte mas si quieres sobrevivir en el Santuario… Buena suerte - se despidió Maud con diplomacia al notar que los otros aprendices se acercaban.

Genève suspiró. Se levantó del suelo y se limpio un poco del polvo que tenia en las rodillas. Cuando se paró, observó que los otros aprendices eran, sin excepción de ninguna clase, hombres, y se veía que eran violentos y estaban deseosos por luchar. Cuando levanto los ojos hacia arriba distinguió puntos dorados, 6 para ser exactos. Si caía abría un público dispuesto a burlarse. ¡¿Qué es que acaso el significado de indulgencia no sirve en este santuario!

Los caballeros de plata los apilaron a ella y a otros aprendices en fila. Genève tardo unos segundos en entender algo horripilante: era la primera. Trago saliva cuando uno de los caballeros la empujo hacia una explanada, que sin mucho esfuerzo supo que era la arena de batalla. Casi se pone a llorar cuando vio a su contrincante no era grande pero tenia una mirada maliciosa, y sus ojos la observaron de pies a cabeza parando en su escote y en sus piernas. Los dos adoptaron posiciones de batalla.

Cuando los santos dorados dieron la orden de comienzo el joven, como lo había supuesto Genève, atacó primero. Genève esquivo los certeros puños de un método que a ella misma le sorprendió. "El compás" ( una figura del ballet bastante fácil: como un ángel pero hacia la mitad una especie de semi-circulo). Genève hizo 4 de estos y esquivo al sujeto sin ningún problema.

El chico la miro como si Genève le hubiera insultado a la madre. Ella volvió a tomar posición y, ésta vez, descargó una patada alta. Iba hacia a la cara del joven, quien se agachó un poco. Como Genève había previsto.

Rápidamente cambió la dirección de la patada y se agachó un poco, dando una golpe que iba hacia la parte trasera de la rodilla.

El chico se derrumbó, pero antes de caer encima de Genève, ésta dio una certera patada en el estomago de su contrincante.

El santo de plata dio por terminada la pelea, con una arrasadora victoria por parte de Genève.

La joven se dio la vuelta dispuesta a recibir (aunque esa esperanza sabia ella era algo sumamente irrealizable) al menos un elogio de Milo. En ese momento la respiración se le cortó y cayó de rodillas por un peso opresor. El muchacho que no hacia 5 minutos había vencido había vuelto a atacar por la espalda.

Un ataque a traición, de una bajeza inimaginable. Absolutamente indigno de alguien que aspira a pertenecer a la Orden del Zodíaco. Genève aspiró una bocanada de aire: estaba furiosa. Se quitó al sujeto de encima con un certero salto. El chico volvió a arremeter contra ella de una patada, pero Genève actuó rápidamente y puso su brazo como escudo. Aunque trastabilló un toco, de un certero golpe agarro la pierna de su oponente y, aplicando toda su fuerza, no dejó de ejercer presión hasta que oyó el sonido de los huesos crujir. Cuando dejo su pierna en paz contempló, horrorizada, su obra. Los labios le temblaban, al igual que sus rodillas. Lo que había echo no estaba bien. Había dañado a alguien. Eso de bueno no tenia nada. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, todo le temblaba, estaba al borde del llanto incontrolado. Fue caminado lentamente hacia atrás, se golpeo con una piedra y cayo de culo. En el piso observo al chico, sintió un escalofrió.

Chilló.

Se levantó como pudo y echó a correr en la dirección opuesta. Ningún caballero de plata la detuvo. Ya que lo que había hecho era más que normal: el muchacho la había atacado por la espalda.

Genève corrió como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo para matarla. Llegó a un claro al frente de un risco y se sentó al borde. Se quitó la mascara(aquella estúpida mascara) y escondió su caras entre sus rodillas, echándose a llorar. ¿Para eso quería que fuera su abuelo a el santuario?... ¿para convertirse en una bárbara, ¿una asesina? ¡¡NO ERA JUSTO! Ella no era así. Genève Bidderford no era así: Genève bidderford tocaba el piano y cantaba canciones de amor, no se cogía a golpes con cualquier desgraciado, Genève bidderford leía a Emily Brönte, el romanticismo más desgarrador y desolado, no protegía a una diosa en la cual ni siquiera creía.

Luchaste bien-dijo una gélida voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando la joven identificó la voz, lloró con mas fuerza

Tranquílizate Gèneve, o comenzarás a hiperventilar – Dijo Milo con seguridad, imprimiendo a su presencia un deje de autoridad.

Yo-no-ha-go-e-so - dijo entrecortadamente por el llanto.

Lo harás, Genève, lo harás.- Replicó - El santuario no está hecho ni para patosos ni para débiles- dijo, poniéndose al lado de su alumna.

Había que admitir que era preciosa: completamente pura y bella, encantadora en cierto sentido, vulnerable a pesar de su fuerte carácter. Parecía una tragedia de ocaso, con aquella cabellera roja cayendo a voluntad, como una cascada magnífica a través de su cuerpo.

Escorpio se sentó a su lado y cerró los ojos cuando ella levantó el rostro para limpiarse la lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. De repente, ella cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía la máscara puesta y empalideció, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

Tienes los ojos cerrados, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó esperanzada.

No – mintió Milo, sonriendo traviesamente – Y gracias a ello puedo ver tus preciosos ojos… ¿Verdes? – Dijo con sarcasmo, soltando el primer color que le vino a la cabeza. Gèneve ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió divertida.

No son verdes.

Dime Gèneve, ¿Qué harías si abro los ojos? – Preguntó Milo con su voz, de repente, demasiado sensual.

Elegiría amarte – dijo ella sin vacilar.

¿Te gusto? – a Milo lo recorrió un escalofrío cuando sintió el cálido aliento de ella golpear sus labios. Se sintió tentado de abrir los ojos, pero apenas podía moverse, congelado en aquel espacio.

No – replicó ella con diversión y, en el fondo, algo de seriedad – Dejémoslo en que aprecio mi vida.

Milo subió su mano a la elegante frente a ella y rozo las raíces rojas como la sangre, y luego volvió a bajarla y rozo con las yemas de los dedos las mejillas de durazno. Ella se acerco un poco más. Cuando podían sentir los dos la respiración de cada una Milo, en un arranque de cordura, acarició con dulzura su hombro y la alejo un poco.

Ponte la máscara y arréglate – Ordenó con, de nuevo, una voz seria – necesitas estudiar – explicó, levantándose.

Genève se coloco la mascara entre apabullada y sorprendida por lo que casi acababa de pasar. Se levantó casi temblando y acarició su cabello, que se movía ligeramente por el viento que soplaba.

Quizás este sí es mi lugar-murmuró al viento, observando el abismo: si alguien caía por allí, el golpe seria no menos que fatal.

Cuando llego a la octava casa, Milo estaba en el estudio. El cuarto de estudios era una habitación grande bellamente decorada con estatuas griegas y columnas de panteón, además de tener unas estanterías atiborradas de libros. Genève estaba fascinada: su abuelo siempre le había inculcado el amor a la lectura y ahora en el santuario tenia a el alcance de su mano a Virgilio, De Sade (era extraño, pero bueno), Gustave Flaubert y Dante con solo dar unos cuantos pasos de diferencia.

Ya llegue - dijo Genève un poco temerosa desde la puerta.

Sigue - dijo Milo, sin apartar los ojos de su lectura

Genève pasó y se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de un escritorio hecho de roble. Milo lanzó un suspiro y puso el libro de nuevo en la estantería: "_Ensayos acerca de cultura greco-latina"_, por Zacharias Haskell.

-Es un buen libro-dijo, señalándolo-deberías leerlo- le contesto, no ocultando que era una orden.

Genève asintió de buen modo. Cuando Milo se sentó en otra silla, ella acercó un poco la suya.

Inglesa, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

Bien, bien. Dime ¿Qué estudios tienes?

Segundo de bachillerato, ahí me quedé.

¿Te iba mal en alguna materia en especial?

Bueno…, sí- dijo, después de pensar un rato

¿Cuál? – Preguntó él con total inocencia comprensiva.

Física, Química, Matemáticas y Deportes- dijo, contándolas con los dedos de la mano izquierda

Cambio mi pregunta – replicó, componiendo una mueca burlona - ¿Había alguna materia en que tu fueras realmente bien?- dijo exasperado.

¡Claro, en sociales, artes y leguaje era de las mejores – dijo con su alegre y jovial tono de voz.

Dime: ¿Qué rey decapito a todas sus esposas? - Milo la estudió atentamente. Debía comprobar si lo que decía era verdad.

Enrique VIII, y además fue el padre de Bloody Mary y Elizabeth I de Inglaterra - contesto encantada.

Muy bien, muy bien- Milo se volvió a parar y cuando volvió traía un gran libro. "Principios Químicos" de Heinz y Arenas. Genève suspiro derrotada, le había dicho que no sabia de química, y era verdad: como mucho entendía que O era Oxigeno, y H2O la formula química del agua.

Milo le explico lo básico acerca de la química, la nomenclatura y como balancear ecuaciones. Genève tuvo ocasiones en que quiso morirse de la risa de Milo, era buen maestro pero la paciencia no era uno de sus dones y se exasperaba cada vez que Genève no le comprendía. Después de 3 horas de intenso trabajo por logro que la joven entendiera como balancear ecuaciones.

-Vete a acostar, descansa un poco- le dijo Milo mientras Genève bostezaba disimuladamente

-Aja.

Cuando estaba entrando a su cuarto el se le volvió a acercar.

Toma- le entrego un mamotreto de hojas- hazlos en tus ratos libres- Genève los cogió de mala manera: eran ejercicios de química y de física.

Y esto, me lo encontré tirado cerca de la zona de entrenamiento esta tarde, creo que es tuyo- le dijo mientras le mostraba un collar.

Genève ahogo un gritillo histérico. ¡Su collar se le había caído en la pelea y no se había dado cuenta! Era un collar simple pero bonito. De una cadenita de plata colgaba un dije en forma de corazón hecho de oro, y con la tapa bellamente adornada con diamante y un rubí en el centro, era un recordatorio y después de luchar unas cuantas horas y lo logro abrir encontró que estaba vació y traía la inscripción en griego y mas bajo, en ingles, que leía "eternamente tuya". Lo había encontrado en un joyero que estaba en el ático de su casa de campo en Escocia. Estaba envuelto en un papel con una carta de amor que a simple vista parecían muñequitos danzantes. Pero aunque no lo entendía sabia que era un alfabeto en clave: tenia dibujadas rosas y corazones por doquier en inhalaba un fragancia muy fresca. Al final de la carta estaba escrito en tinta dorada y con mucho empeño el símbolo de Escorpio, y escrito en griego un poco mas abajo decía de nuevo la inscripción de eternamente tuya solo que esta vez tenia una gota de lo que parecía ser una sangre.

Cuando se acostó en la cama de un salto, en poco tiempo se durmió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba en una piscina. Lo veía todo como si tuviese una careta puesta Pero no era así, ya que cuando ella pasó su manos por su cara no la encontró. Estaba en posición fetal en el fondo.

"El aire se te esta acabando".

La voz le había susurrado eso cuando una burbuja de aire salio de su boca. Y era verdad estaba empezando a sentirse fuertemente mareada.

"Tienes que salir…el aire se te esta acabando"

Siguió el consejo de la voz y empezó a nadar hacia la superficie. Cuando lograba ver el cielo descubrió asustada…que no podía. Empezó a nadar pero daba lo mismo se impulsaba pero no salía. Se estaba desesperando. Sentía como si le estuvieran extirpando los pulmones lentamente. Aquello era morirse lentamente.

"Sabes que solo puede ser él que te saque"

Y ella lo sabía, otra cosa es que no quería. Se desespero. Ruido. Mucho ruido. Empezó a gritar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHH!- grito desgarradoramente cuando despertó del sueño, estaba bañada en sudor frió. Genève se metió al baño rápidamente permitiendo que sus pensamientos se despejaran. Y después se volvió a acostar, rogando que el sueño no se repitiera

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Adelantos Proximo capitulo**

Si la caída antes era dolorosa, ahora era demoledora. Sentía como quien quiera que fuese le estaba clavando un los protectores de los codos en el vientre. Cuando acabo de "bajar" las escaleras patino unos metros y paro. El infeliz sujeto que había sido participe de su estrepitosa caída, estaba encima de ella ahogándola con su peso.

-¡quítate de encima mió, no puedo respirar!- se quejo la joven con tomo lastimero mientras movía las manos intentándolo quitar de su ser

Wuiiii, aquí toy, feliz viva y…T.T díganlo merezco la tortura china…lo se, me he demorado demasiado, pero juro que no es mi culpa! Estoy en exámenes finales y ha sido una experiencia traumática, igual dentro de poco salgo "in vaganza" y juro que adelantare más capítulos lo juro T.T. A propósito dejen un lindo rewiev, no importa que digan…solo déjenlo, hagan su buena acción del día .

Un beso,

Ophelia


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Veleno Dolce**

"**Si ya se caí en tu red**

**Fue sin pensar**

**Fue sin querer**

**Y el corazón se me paro**

**Cuando le clavaste tu aguijón"**

**(Ana Torroja, Frágil)**

Los pájaros cantan, el sol brilla y el viento sopla. Y es que da la impresión de los sábados la vida es mas hermosa. Después de 5 largos días de trabajo sin descanso; un sábado es una bendición del señor. Genève se levanto a las nueve de la mañana casi llorando de desesperación. Milo le clavaría a Antares por llegar tan tarde al entrenamiento. Cuando estaba saliendo del templo, maldiciendo en ingles todo lo que se le ocurría. Llevaba los largos cabellos sueltos y enredados. Se estaba apenas colocando un zapato cuando escucho un ruido estruendoso desde la cocina.

-Genial, algo más para llegar tarde al entrenamiento- refunfuño

Se acerco a la cocina sigilosamente, y ahogo a un grito al descubrir que Milo estaba en la cocina, ahora no tendría que rendirle cuentas a Milo.

"_¡ja! Y yo apurándome para llegar a la explanada y no llegar tarde, y tu apenas estas desayunando_" pensó malhumorada

-es sábado Genève; los sábados no hago entrenamiento además necesito que bajes al pueblo-le dijo el hombre tranquilamente-y deja de ser tan respondona-termino lanzándole una mirada asesina

La joven quedo hecha piedra donde estaba¡Habría jurado por su vida que lo había pensado!. O a lo mejor lo susurro. El caso fue que el comentario de Milo le sembró el beneficio de la duda.

-¿Vas a desayunar o te vas a quedar ahí?- le pregunto de nuevo milo tirando a una caneca los restos de vaso.

-Ehm, desayunar- dijo Genève torpemente y entro a la cocina trastabillando un poco al comienzo.

Cogió distraídamente la caja de cereal y lleno un plato hasta la mitad. Cuando fue a tomar una cucharada se quedo estática con la cuchara en la mano. La mascara…de nuevo. Cuando milo lo tomo en cuenta giro sobre sus talones y se fue.

-Maud, de gliese te acompañara al pueblo; te daré algo de dinero necesito que me compres unas cosas- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe seco. La joven se quito la mascara dejando respirar la piel sin aquel opresor trozo de metal.

Genève a apretujo aun mas en su abrigo, llevaba unos jeans negro y un gran abrigo blanco. El dinero que le había dado milo lo tenia un bolsillo del abrigo, mas o menos $1000; la navidad se acercaba y por esas fechas nevaba en el santuario. La joven miro la bellísima nieve tan pura como el algodón. En su otro bolsillo jugaba distraídamente con una tarjeta de crédito…su tarjeta de crédito. Si creían que un Bidderford se iba al otro lado del mundo sin blanca estaban locos.

-¿Nunca pensaste en casarme?- le pregunto Genève sin apartar la mirada del horizonte, a su acompañante, Maud

-¿Disculpa?- le pregunto su aturdida acompañante, que como pensó Genève estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

-Sí, casarte, hasta donde se las amazonas no se pueden casar…¿O sí?- le pregunto mirándola a través de la mascara

-uhm, pues…- empezó a pensar gliese

-¡Sí tu sabes con vestido blanco y de almidón, y damitas de honor y anillos!-chillo ella excitada de repente con la idea de una boda-¡Y EL VALS!- dio un giro rápido con la manos como si estuviera bailando con alguien.

-¡Genève te cuidado con la…!-

La advertencia que le dijo Gliese se quedo en el aire cuando Genève dando una vuelta dio un paso en falso en un escalón de Leo. La joven empezó a caer dando vueltas. Le dolía todo y su único impulso fue ponerse un ponerse en posición fetal.

-¡AHHH!- un grito le sonó a Genève en el oído…se había llevado a alguien…con armadura.

Si la caída antes era dolorosa, ahora era demoledora. Sentía como quien quiera que fuese le estaba clavando un los protectores de los codos en el vientre. Cuando acabo de "bajar" las escaleras patino unos metros y paro. El infeliz sujeto que había sido participe de su estrepitosa caída, estaba encima de ella ahogándola con su peso.

-¡quítate de encima mió, no puedo respirar!- se quejo la joven con tomo lastimero mientras movía las manos intentándolo quitar de su ser

-¡ya va!- dijo la persona la vez que se paraba-¿estas bien?- le pregunto mientras le daba su mano para que se parara…mano que por cierto Genève rechazo.

-¡Claro que no!- se quejo enfurecida se paro mientras abría los ojos, que había mantenido cerrados toda la caída.

Casi le da un ataque al miocardio en ese momento, era un caballero dorado.

-Disculpe, yo no sabia que usted era un caballero dorado, señor- dijo casi de rodillas.

El joven la miro con una sonrisa y la ayudo a acabar de levantarse.

-No te preocupes, con su permiso me tengo que retirar- dijo dándole la espalda y caminando en dirección a la casa de Virgo.

Genève se quedo allí estática contemplando al joven hasta que desapareció de su vista en la casa de libra. Se metió la manos en los bolsillos, sonriendo a través de la mascara.

-¿Quién es?- dijo cuando retomaron camino

-Aioros de Sagitario- contesto con vaguedad

-es…muy…guapo- susurro.

El pueblo era bellísimo: calles empedradas, casas pintadas con cal blanca y una bellísima, aunque pequeña, iglesia en una plaza conformaban su único medio de relación con la sociedad.

Varias niñas jugaban guerra de nieve, lanzándose unas a otras bolas de nieve y rompiendo el silencio con sus risas inocentes cargadas de alegría. Y por un momento Genève tuvo deseos de jugar con ellas; pensamiento que alejo negando con la cabeza fuertemente.

-Y ¿Qué te mando a comprar tu maestro?- le pregunto maud con diplomacia

-ehmm, veamos¡me dio esto!- dijo esculcando en un bolsillo y mostrando un papel arrugado.-me dijo que le dijera a la Sra. Wolf que lo mismo de siempre-

Maud observo el papel expectante, y frunció el ceño detrás de la mascara. Si no mal se equivocada ese sitio era…

-es una floristería- dijo Genève pasmada. ¿Su maestro; Milo de Escorpio¿Flores, aunque quisiese aquella dos palabras no parecían ir en la misma oración.

Entro al local, y cuando abrió la puerta, una campanilla sonó, anunciando su presencia.

-¡Ya voy!- dijo una voz cantarina desde la trastienda, salio una anciana de cabello castaño amarrados en un descuadrado moño a la altura de la nuca, la anciana le sonrió.

-Mucho gusto, señoritas, en que le puedo ayudar- colocándose detrás del mostrador.

-Ehm, si vera soy Genève bidderford, alumna de Milo de Escorpio y el me ha mandado a…-dijo Genève titubeando ya que aun no estaba segura en su totalidad de que su maestro necesitara flores.

-¡Ah, el joven Milo, ya me estaba preocupando de que le hubiera pasado algo e incluso estaba pensando ir hasta allá, pero es la 8va casa, son muchas escaleras… ¡Ya no tengo 15 años, hija mía!- le contaba la mujer mientras se internaba en la trastienda de nuevo-¿Ha dicho que clase de flores quiere?- le pregunto desde el otro lado.

-Ehm, que las de siempre- volvió a decir Genève sin estar muy segura que flores eran "las de siempre".

-Me lo imagine, es muy constante¿sabes, clientes como el ya no se consiguen- continuo la anciana a la vez que Genève y Maud se miraban extrañadas a través de las mascaras.

-¡Aquí están!- dijo la anciana triunfante mientras salía a trompicones con dos ramos de flores. –Toma esto es lo que el señor Milo siempre pide, son 50- le dijo otorgándole un ramo de azucenas blancas. – y esto es cortesía de la casa- le paso un ramo de rosas rojas, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Ella sonrió con una sonrisa inocente a través de la mascara. Salio de la tienda con un ramo de flores ella, y otro maud. (Que diligentemente accedió ayudarla con el de azucenas).

La joven suspiro y como pudo toco la puerta de la biblioteca donde suponía (y suponía bien) se encontraría Milo. El joven le abrió dejándole paso para que siguiese. La chica entro dejando los ramos de flores en un escritorio cercano, junto con unas cartas dirigidas a su persona, guardando una que le había enviado su madre a ella.

-la otra carta, Genève- le ordeno cuando ella iba saliendo

-es mía- rezongo dándose la vuelta y escondiendo la carta en sus espaldas

-Dámela- volvió a decir ignorando de paso su respuesta

-¡NO!- chillo ella amarrándose con fuerza a la carta

El movió su mano y la puerta se cerró a sus espaladas, cerrando así su única vía de escape.

Se acerco peligrosamente a ella y puso una mano arriba de la cabeza de ella acercando sus labios como si la fuera a besar, pero cambio rápidamente el rumbo dirigiéndose a su oído.

-¿me la vas a dar?- le susurro con un voz muy lenta pero que la hizo estremecerse desde sus cimiento apoyándose en la pared

Asintió.

Ni en ese momento, ni luego, puedo explicar por que accedió. Le entrego la carta sin protestas. El abrió la carta si apartarse de ella leyó con la expresión ceñuda, cuando acabo de leer, quemo la carta. La quemo. Así de simple, con su cosmos. Genève ahogo un gemido de impotencia y le miro con cara de odio absoluto. Abrir y leer su correspondencia era una cosa. ¡Pero quemarla!.

-¿Qué decía?-le dijo con frialdad

-tu abuela pesco un resfriado, tu padre llego de Francia bien, que por favor escribas, que al gato le dio conjuntivitis, y que una tal Jane te extraña mucho- le contesto con frialdad-vete a dormir-acabo con maldad, mientras cerraba sus ojos a la vez que la quitaba su mascara. Recorrió con la yema la silueta de los labios de ella, y recorrió sus formas.

-discúlpame por quemarla, ya después me entenderás- le susurro mientras recorría el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios, antes de separarse con brusquedad colocando de nuevo su mascara. La chica salio trastabillando se allí en dirección de su cuarto.

Serian las dos de la madrugada cuando escucho unos pasos que rompían el relajante silencio de la octava casa, Genève se levanto con sigilo, esa noche tenia insomnio y una pequeña escapada nocturna, n o le haría mal. La muchacha siguió a la sombra que se encaminaba rumbo al cementerio. Escondió su cosmos y la siguió apenas con un camisón y un levantadora. Cuando llego a un claro donde se alzaba majestuoso el mausoleo donde se enterraban a los antiguos dorados del signo de Escorpio. Cuando ella se adentro siguiendo a la figura casi se muere. Ese era Milo con el ramo de azucenas. Dejo en ramo de azucenas en una lapida y las organizo con delicadeza cuando acabo con lo dientes se abrió un corte en la muñeca dejando se un rojo hilo de sangre escurriera mojando las azucenas. Mascullo algo en griego que Genève no se digno a comprender. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y salio corriendo a todo lo que podía. ¿De quien era esa tumba¿Qué hacia milo¿Por qué se había echo el corte, todas estas dudas se recorrían la cabeza a Genève, que si se hubiera quedado 10 segundos mas en el panteón, habría visto a milo derramar una amarga lagrima, o se habría dado cuenta de que cuando corría sus pies estaban flotando a escasos centímetros del suelo.

El viento soplo jugando con sus cabellos aunque no lo logro siquiera que parpadeara.

-Recuerda, tienes que ordenar a los átomos que hagan eso, por tu voluntad- le dijo Milo con voz relajada apoyándose en una roca.

Genève levanto su mano rozando con sus dedos la superficie de la roca que inmediatamente y como si estuviese viva se empezó a deformar, y a derretir al instante creando una sustancia roja y ardiente que iba quemando la grama a su alrededor.

-Muy bien, he de admitir que lo has hecho muy bien- le asintió milo-solo una prueba mas- le sonrió con maldad

-ES UN GRANDISIMO IMBECIL- se quejo genere abrazándose mas a su pijama y a su oso, Milo le había dicho que solo necesitaba una prueba mas y si la superaba, podría desafiar a los aspirantes a la armadura de circinus. Bueno técnicamente eran las aspirantes. Circinus era una armadura única y exclusivamente femenina .Había oído por allí, que además era una de las más bellas, pero reveladoras en extremo.

-¡Claro, el esta en su cama, para el es fácil decirlo!- siguió quejándose.

Su cosmos era del fuego y Milo le había dicho que ya debía usar se fuego, o mas exactamente ser el fuego mismo. En resumen: Nevaba, estaba en pijama, con un oso…en las escaleras del templo. El condenado frió se le metía por entre los huesos. Serian la tres de la madrugada cuando se desmayo de un pre-ataque de hipotermia, milo no se dio por enterado. Un energía calida rozo a la joven que en ataque de ligera lucidez abrió lo ojos y vio a una mujer tan pelirroja como ella que se sentaba a su lado y la abrazo haciendo que el color volviera a sus mejillas.

El sol salio y Milo observo complacido que su alumna estaba viva, además de que la nieve que la rodeaba se había derretido. La movió ligeramente a eso de las seis de la mañana.

-Vamos, despierta, ve a dormir a tu cuarto- le susurro.

Ella abrió los ojos lánguidamente.

-¿Dónde esta, la mujer, donde esta?- pregunto rápidamente buscando a su salvadora

Milo la miro con el ceño fruncido

-debió ser el frió- le contesto ayudándola a levantar

-me imagino- le contesto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wiiii, je suis ici! otro cap má, jiji. Bueno este es el cuarto cap de la Fligia (pongale ojos es trascenental).

Respuesta a Rewiev:

shadir: Es verdad de Grecia es unregion catolica ortodoxa, el motivo por el cual fue en burka es sencilo, las mujeres debian de llevar el rostro cubierto (y todas esas idioteces de la ley de las mascaras), Maud a pesar de que no llevo una burka si llevo una habaya (creo, no me acuerdo bien). Y en cuanto a lo de él modo de encontrar el santuario, facil los bidderford eran gente muy influyente, por lo cual solo fue buscar un poco entre sus contactos


End file.
